Papa
by tomo-chan14
Summary: Luchia descubre que no es una sirena y que su padre viene buscando venganza ¿que ocurrira?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mi nombre es tomo y a partir de ahora hare muchos fanfics de pichi pihci pitch espero que les guste ^^**

**antes que nada quiero dejar claro que no me pertenece mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch solo los personajes inventados por mi ;)**

EL INVIERNO:

luchia estaba en su cuarto en la cama hoy no se encontraba demasiado bien tenia fiebre,pero ella notaba que algo mas le ocurria,sentia

que no era ella,como si alguien hubiese tomado su cuerpo...luchia se habia quedado dormida la fiebre le habia subido y parecia que estaba hablando con alguien en sueños

el timbre de la puerta sono varias veces nikora se dirigio a abrir la puerta, era Kaito que habia venido a ver a luchia ya que nikora le habia avisado por telefono de que habia empeorado,nikora y kaito se dirigieron a su habitación luchia estaba ardiendo en fiebre y balbuceando palabras sin sentido,kaito se sento a su lado y tomo su mano:

Kaito: Luchia..,me oyes?  
Luchia:...k-kaito?-dijo con voz cansada-

Kaito: si soy yo...he venido a verte

Luchia:no tenias que haberte molestado...-dijo intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su cara-

Kaito:no es ninguna molestia, estaba muy preocupado por ti...

Luchia:*tos*

Kaito:habeis llamado al medico?

Nikora:Si, pero aun no ha llegado

Kaito:Cuando lo llamaron?

Nikora:hace 20 minutos no creo que tarde mu-

-ding dong-

Nikora:ese debe de ser el

nikora abrió la puerta,era el doctor nikora lo acompaño hasta la habitación de luchia y se dispuso a examinarla

nikora:y bien?

doctor:parece ser un virus...solo puedo decirles que debe reposar le hare la receta con algunos medicamentos que le pueden bajar la fiebre

Nikora:bien gracias

Nikora acompaño al doctor a la puerta, las chicas hablaron con Nikora para ver que tal estaba Luchia ella les conto lo que paso, lo unico que podian hacer era esperar para ver las mejoras

kaito se habia quedado alli con luchia intentando descifrar lo que ella balbuceaba

Luchia: P-...papa...l...lo siento..y-yo no...

Kaito: papa?

Luchia: N-no... no quiero...

Kaito: Luchia... ? que ocurre

Luchia comenzo a llorar

Luchia: P-por favor papa... perdoname, lo siento

el colgante de luchia comenzo a brillar kaito contemplo como una figura se formaba delante de ellos era una mujer de pelo largo hasta el suelo y cabello rubio sucio,como el de luchia.

Kaito: Quien eres?

XXX:soy hatsuki la madre de luchia

kaito se quedo sorprendido no sabia que Luchia tenia una madre nikora y las chicas entraron al oir los gitos de kaito

Nikora:eh? Hatsuki?! que demonios haces aqui?!

Hatsuki:he venido a salvar a luchia de su padre

Rina: S-su padre?

Hanon:desde cuando las sirenas tenemos padres?

Coco:si explicanoslo nikora

Nikora:vereis es que luchia no...

hanon:no,que?

Hatsuki:yo os lo explicare

Hace ocho años conoci a un hombre y ese hombre no era ningun ser marino, tuve un romance con el las chicas de mi reino me pillaron y yo renuncie a mi perla para poder estar con el ,al poco tiempo nació luchia ella causo mucha polemica ya que su padre era algo si como un demonio era el que mandaba en el reino de los cielos maltrataba a sus sirvientes y los habitantes de ese reino, hasta que un dia se enteraron de que el y yo tuvimos una hija

y querian acabar con ella decian que ella era la hija del demonio hubo una guerra y tuve que llevarme a luchia lejos de alli y ponerla a salvo la lleve a mi palacio y se la entregué a Nikora.

Hanon: Nikora es eso cierto?

Nikora: Si... para poder ponerla a salvo le entregamos la perla de su madre y dijimos a la reina del agua que ella era una sirena, la sustituta de Hatsuki...

Rina: Eso quiere decir que Luchia no es una sirena?!

Hatsuki:Eso es...

Coco: Pero quien es su padre?

Hatsuki: Un...uh...un... Un miembro de la raza antigua

todas y kaito: QUE?!

Noel:y como se llama?

Hatsuki: llamaba por que el esta muerto... se llamaba Mikel

Kaito: QUE?! e-entonces luchia es hija de mikel

Hatsuki:lo conoceis?

Todas: claro que si luchamos con el

Hatsuki: QUE?! Ahora si que luchia esta en problemas

Coco:que?

Hatsuki: cuando luchia nació mikel la odiaba por que decia que ella tenia toda la culpa de que se hubiese formado una guerra en el reino de los cielos el queria que me la llevase lejos de alli para no volver a verla

Kaito:entonces el queria acabar con vosotras por que sabia que entre una de las sirenas estaba Luchia...

todas se quedaron sorprendidas no se podian creer lo que estaban escuchando

Rina: y entonces el que tiene la culpa de que luchia este asi es mikel?

Hatsuki:asi es quiere acabar con ella a toda costa

Kaito: Pues no lo permitire la protegere con mi vida si es necesario

todas: Si

en ese momento la reina del agua apareció...

Reina del agua: Lo he oido todo como habeis podido mentirme luchia era la hija de uno de nuestros enemigos,lo siento mucho pero tendre que quitarle su perla

Kaito: Que!? NO!

Coco:pero reina del agua por que?

Reina del agua: cuando una me engaña con algo tan grave como eso mi deber es restringirle su perla lo siento en el alma pero no tengo mas remedio

Todas: pero ella no fué la que te mintió

reina del agua: lo sé pero aun así es mi deber, lo siento de verdad pero tengo que hacerlo

la reina del agua le quito el colgante a luchia junto con su perla y despues se fué desde ese momento luchia era una humana por asi decirlo todos lloraban, no sabian como le iban a explixar todo esto a luchia seria demasiado para ella pero ahora no podian preocuparse por ello, mikel la azechaba no podian bajar la guardia kaito decidio quedarse en el hotel perla y proteger

a luchia ante todode mikel, podria atacar en cualquier momento.

continuará...

**espero que les halla gustado ya estoy haciendo la segunda parte la subire pronto por favor comenten y opinen ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola,hola! ¿qué tal? Bueno pues aqui os traigo la segunda parte de mi creación,espero que tenga exito...**

**Kaito:Claro!, si salgo yo seguro que tiene exito :D**

**Hanon: Ya hablo el playboy del insituto, esta claro que si esto tiene exito es por mi**

**Kaito: ¬_¬¨**

**Hanon: :(**

**Tomo:bueno dejaos de tonterias y empezemos ya! :O**

TENTACIÓN:

**Las chicas estaban abajo hablando sobre lo que habia pasado mientras que kaito se habia quedado arriba con luchia ya que el se habia orfrecido a contarle todo lo que habia pasado...**

Nikora: Todavia no me puedo creer lo que ha sucedido...

Hanon: Si...Pero hay algo que no entiendo... si mikel esta muerto como es que viene buscando venganza?

Hatsuki:veras nosotros al ser angeles, cuando llega la hora de nuestra muerte nos conceden una segunda oportunidad

Rina: ¿segunda oportunidad? ¿a que te refieres?

Hatsuki: Pues si has hecho algo mal en tu vida te conceden la segunda oportunidad de arreglarlo pero esta claro de que el no la va a aprobechar...

Coco: y el sabe donde estamos?

Hatsuki: No, pero estoy segura de que no tardara en descubrirlo

Kaito:Luchia no, aun estas debil por favor no te fuerces, tranquilizate -dijo kaito tratando de hacer entrar en razon a luchia-

**luchia bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su madre que miraba confundida a su hija ya que esta traia cara de pocos amigos, como era de esperar**

Luchia: ¿!se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! ¿como puedes ir contando esas mentiras por ahi?!

Hatsuki:lo que he dicho no es ninguna mentira

Luchia: A no? y como me demuestras que mikel es mi padre?

Hatsuki:...

Luchia: Lo veis? no puede demostrarlo es todo mentira tenemos que avisar a la reina del agua para que me devuel-

Hatsuki: Un lunar.

Luchia: Un lunar? de que estas habland-

Hatsuki: Tienes un lunar en la nuca, tiene la forma de una lagrima

**Luchia se quedo perpleja, como demonios podia saber tal cosa ? **

Luchia: P-pero c-como es posible que tu sepas eso...

Hatsuki: por que soy tu madre, y tu padre tiene exactamente el mismo lunar y en el mismo sitio, Mirate si quieres y lo veras.

**Luchia no se lo piensa dos veces y levanta su cabello lo suficiente como para descubrir que lo que su madre estaba diciendo era cierto.**

Luchia: P-pero entonces..todo...mi palacio...mi perla...todo...es mentira...

Hatsuki: Si...

Luchia:Entonces...estoy sola...

Hanon:No luchia no estas sola nos tienes a nosotras eres nuestra herma-

Luchia: No! Yo no soy vuestra hermana no os dais cuenta ya no soy nada! sin mi perla, sin

mi palacio.. No soy una sirena! no soys mis hermanas! Estoy sola! todo es mentira! !mi vida a sido una maldita mentira!

Rina: No luchia no ha sido una mentira, que mas da si no tienes perla y que mas da si no tienes palacio, nos tienes a nosotras para nosotras has sido y siempre seras como una hermana aunque no pienses lo mismo nosotras te queremos de verdad no somos una mentira!

Luchia:Rina...

Kaito: Tambien me tienes a mi luchia, te quiero y no es ninguna mentira siempre estaré contigo

Luchia: Kaito...

Kaito:bien ahora lo unico por lo que hay que preocuparse es por protegerte tu padre puede aparecer en cualquier momento

Hatsuki:Hay que estar bien alerta

**Cuando llega la noche todos estan abajo cenando,luchia estaba en su cuarto ya que estaba muy cansada con todo lo que habia pasado,luchia estaba en su habitacion pensativa con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas no se podia creer lo que le habian contado su padre era mikel, luchia queria mas respuestas asi que decide ir a buscarlas por si sola pero como sabia que no la iban a dejar salir por su bien, decide escaparse por la ventana de su habitación **

Nikora: Hanon podrias llevarle esto a luchia? deberia comer algo...

Hanon: Claro no hay problema

**hanon sube las escaleras y llama a la puerta de luchia al no obtener respuesta decide entrar y descubre que ella no esta alli la sorpresa hizo caer la bandeja de comida que tenia en sus manos**

Rina: Hanon que pasa?

Hanon: Es luchia no esta ha desaparecido

Karen: Que!? tenemos que encontrarla aun sigue teniendo fiebre,con este frio va a empeorar, o peor¿ y si mikel la encuentra y se la lleva ?

Kaito: Yo se donde puede estar -dijo bajando las escaleras y conduciendose a la puerta principal-

Nikora: busquemosla por separado

Todas: Si!

**todos fueron a buscar a luchia la buscaron por todos lados pero no habia ni rastro de ella las chicas volvieron al hotel y vieron que kaito aun no habia regresado, comenzaban a preocuparse, podria haberle pasado algo a el tambien, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y nikora se apresura a abrirla , era kaito**

Nikora: Kaito! estas bien empezabamos a preocuparnos,la has encontrado?...?...¿Que te pasa?¿por que lloras?

kaito: por que, no he sido capaz de protegerla-dijo callendo de rodillas al suelo-

nikora:¿ Pero que ha pasado? ¿la has visto? ¿se la ha llevado mikel?

Kaito:...

..._**FLASHBACK...**_

Kaito: (Luchia,¿donde diablos te has metido?)...!?

**Kaito ve a luchia en un acantilado y mikel estaba justo delante de ella luchia estaba en los brazos de mikel, kaito se apresuro hacia ellos**

Kaito: LUCHIAA! NOO! -Una calida luz salió de su cabeza-

Kaito: eh? que pasa? ,la luz no le hace nada.

Mikel: vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aqui?, si es el amor de mi querida hija,como te llamabas?, ah, si, kaito.

Kaito: Dejala en paz!

Mikel: Por que? ha sido ella la que se ha ofrecido,, menos trabajo para mi

Pero! que quieres de ella?que te ha hecho!

Mikel: Que que me ha hecho? si ella no hubiera nacido, mi reino no se habria puesto en guerra y nada de esto habria pasado

Kaito: Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu reino se pusiera en guerra! asi que dejala en paz! Matame

a mi en su lugar!

Mikel: A ti? Tu no has hecho nada ademas ella tiene algo muy valioso

Kaito: Que? de que estas hablando?

Mikel: Ella es la princesa del reino de los cielos y al igual que yo tiene un poder muy fuerte que podria destruir el mundo entero, esa energia es la que necesito para acabar con vosotros, los humanos, y solo puedo conseguirla si acabo con ella, asi que, ya basta de tonterias.

Luchia: K- kaito?...

Kaito: Luchia! no voy a dejar que te vayas

Luchia: vete..

Kaito: Que?!

Luchia:No quiero causaros mas problemas ...además...si ya no soy una sirena ,tu, perderas el interes por mi, si tu te vas, mi vida no tendria sentido

Kaito: Pero luchia yo no-

Mikel: Ya la has oido, no quiero perder mas tiempo!

**mikel desaparecio junto con luchia en sus brazos.**

Kaito: No...No puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando...Luchia...mi luchia.

...**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**...

Continuará

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, pronto subire la continuación, comenten y opinen! ^^**


End file.
